


The Meeting of Miraak

by TheWhiteTigerGod



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dovahkiin, Default Dovahkiin - Freeform, Default Dragonborn, Dom Miraak, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Top Miraak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteTigerGod/pseuds/TheWhiteTigerGod
Summary: An alternate scenario for the first meeting of the First Dragonborn and the Last Dragonborn.





	The Meeting of Miraak

**Author's Note:**

> The first 5 paragraphs and the last sentence's dialogue are from the game itself.  
The rest is my own. More notes are at the end.

"The time comes soon when... What?" Miraak had paused for a single moment, sensing an unfamiliar presence enter Apocrypha. He turned and raised his hands, quickly allowing powerful bolts of lightning to shoot towards the trespasser, bringing the other to their knees within a matter of seconds.

"Who are you to dare set foot here?" the Dragon Priest had demanded, though one look at the man before him told him all he needed to know. Finally, the one he had been searching for, the one that the rumors had told of.

"Ah... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet..." he trailed off, gauging the strength of the other's soul. "So you have slain Alduin... Well done," Miraak admitted begrudgingly, "I could have slain him myself back when I walked the earth, but I chose I different path."

"You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield! _Mul...Qah Diiv!_" The Shout echoed through out the realm, and the armor he donned now glowed with power. "This realm is beyond you. You have no power here." His tone was mocking, practically laced with arrogance as he spoke. "And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home."

A quick flick of his wrist was all it took for his Seekers to swoop in and grab hold of the other's arms, hoisting him up, but still keeping him on his knees. The spell Miraak had used was more than enough to subdue the other Dragonborn, even if he was powerful enough to have slain the World-Eater, but with what he had planned, that position was far better. He was going to show this Dragonborn what _humility_ tasted like.

As the glow that cloaked his armor faded, Miraak strode forward, closing their distance. His hand reached out, grabbing the other's chin, forcing their gazes to meet so he could garner a closer look at this _savior_ of Skyrim. So the other was a _Nord_, hard not to tell with his appearance, even if he was wearing an Iron helmet to mask his face. Golden hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a thin, but rugged beard. Back before he had been forced to flee with Hermaeus Mora not only from another Dragon Priest named Vahlok, but from the dragons razing and sacking his temple, to this nightmarish realm, he had a similar appearance, being a Nord himself. Alas, this meant nothing to him now, as his form had been corrupted thanks to his years here as Hermaeus Mora's pawn, though it did provide him a multitude of ways to _deal_ with the other man. Nords were a _proud, stubborn_ people after all.

The Dragon Priest allowed his free hand to delve down to fiddle with the cloth he wore to free his length while keeping a tight grip upon the others chin. The other, who was glaring daggers at him, opened his mouth, managing to only get the word _"Fus"_ out before Miraak had forced said hand over the Nord's mouth.

"Your Voice is strong," Miraak stated, disliking the fact that the other man beneath him had managed to coax _two_ compliments out of him, which was an impressive feat on its own. Even though it was only a single word, the Dragon Priest had felt the power behind that partial Thu'um.

"However..." he trailed off once more his voice becoming hushed and far darker as he dipped his head down to speak directly into the other man's ear, "...mine is far stronger."

With that, Miraak used the hand that had been cloaked over the others mouth to force it open, and before the Dragonborn below him could provide any protest, his dick had been shoved inside with little mercy.

A mix between a low groan and a darkened growl came from behind his mask as warmth and wetness enclosed him. It felt good, but pleasure, both his and most definitely the Dragonborn's, was secondary in this venture.

"If you bite down, I'll see to it that you regret it, Dragonborn," Miraak threatened as he started to slide himself in and out of the other's mouth, picking up speed as his cock was now hardening. At this, the Nord had began to struggle against the Seekers holding his arms, and had tried to pull back from the cock in his mouth, only to feel a harsh pressure on his helmet, forcing him back down, this time, down far enough to where he could feel the tip of the Dragon Priest's dick against the back of his throat, making him gag.

_"A true Nord never backs down,"_ Miraak mocked, a smirk gracing the features behind his mask as he face-fucked the man harder. Still, the Nord continued to fight, if only against the Seekers holding his arms.

It was but a moment later that he felt the other's length leave his now sore mouth. He thought it was over, that Miraak was finished with him.

_Oh how wrong he was. _

"Pin him on his back, cover his mouth," Miraak commanded the grotesque creatures, who complied and forced the man on his back. A tinge of slight confusion appeared over the Dragonborn's face before it was replaced with fear as Miraak lifted the lower potion of his studded armor and removed the undergarments he wore. As the Dragon Priest forced the Nord's legs to part, then mercilessly buried himself to the hilt in one swift, harsh motion, with no preperation what so ever, forcing a muffled cry to escape the Dragonborn's covered lips, he wondered if Hermaeus Mora was watching.

What a stupid question to ask. Of course he was. _He was always watching. _

Miraak knew full well that most, if not all, of Daedric Princes were quite..._possessive_ of those mortals they had taken an interest in, namely those who they planned to make their Champions, or those that they deemed as their most devoted followers, though it was the latter whose souls the Daedra would claim when they died. Hermaeus Mora was no exception. The wreathing mass of tentacles and eyes enjoyed breaking those stubborn enough to refuse his gifts and his claims. Miraak had gained such knowledge from first hand experience.

He was generous enough to only give the Nord beneath him a moment to adjust before he started to thrust. Since his Seekers had the other pinned and his mouth covered, this allowed Miraak the freedom to roughly grip the other's hips. Strong, slender digits firmly dug themselves into pale skin as he pounded into that warm tightness.

Even in this mixed state of anger directed towards Miraak, pain, and the small bit of pleasure that seeped through their actions, the Nord was continuing to resist. His will was strong, Miraak could sense it, so it was no surprise that the other had managed to slowly but surely force his entire upper half up against the strength of the Seekers, enough to where he and Miraak were eye to eye, a powerful glare clinging to his features.

_"Hin fen los mul nuz, hi los dii nu, Dovahkiin,_" The Dragon Priest growled in the Dov's tongue, moving one hand from the Nord's hips to his chest to force him back down before continuing to thrust at an even faster rate. The Nord had now managed to pull _three_ bouts of praise from Miraak's lips, a notion that cemented an _interest_ in his fellow Dragonborn.

As a Dragonborn, and the slayer of Alduin, Miraak expected the other to know _at least_ a few words in the language of the Dov, though it didn't really matter in his eyes, seeing as he was using the tongues to taunt him. Otherwise, outside of using Shouts, he disliked using the language of the dragons. All that mattered was the other's humility, and that he had beaten Hermaeus Mora to claiming it. _The Last Dragonborn was his. _

With the pace and rhythm he had set, it wasn't long before Miraak was emptying himself within the other man, further proving his claim and the Nord's humiliation. When he had finished, he pulled out of him and stood, admiring the disheveled masterpiece he created that was trying to catch his breath before waving his hand towards his Seekers and turning nonchalantly.

"Send him back where he came from. He can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel," he stated coldly, walking off and leaving the other unsatisfied as the creatures complied with their master's wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> This quite literally came to me in a dream, after about two months of playing non-stop Skyrim for the very first time. The urge to type it out was so strong, I literally got out of bed while the ideas were fresh, grabbed my laptop, and started typing away. An hour later, bam. 2 year writer's block cured by a short, spontaneous burst of smut. It was originally supposed to be 2 chapters long, but decided against it seeing as there were only two meetings in the game, unless one counts each time Miraak steals a dragon soul. 
> 
> I decided to use the default male Nord Dragonborn because the Nord race is the most lore friendly when it comes to Skyrim's story, and the fact that the default Dragonborn is a male Nord, as seen in the trailers and on promo material. I also figured that since if you unmask Miraak, his face is that of a randomized male Nord's, that it would probably be a better fit. 
> 
> I'm not too familiar with the language of the Dov, but I used both a Wiki and a site that generates translations for the phrase. It's supposed to be "Your will is strong but, you are mine now, Dragonborn." Please feel free to correct me if it's wrong!


End file.
